A Ticket to Anywhere
by Agramontes
Summary: Emma and Regina team up to wrangle Neal Cassady. But on their way, they find each other.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Present day...

"Regina, I'm taking Henry with me to New York." Emma watches as her breath condenses in front of her in the chill Storybrooke morning air. "Regina, I would like to take Henry to New York with me for a few days. I promise I'll have him back in town in no time...No, that's worse." Emma rehearses the speech in her mind as she makes her way to Regina's house. She watches the ground beneath her nervously, as she places the toe of her boot near the line on the pavement, turning her walk into a game. At least with a game, she can pretend not to be thinking of all the damned thoughts that are crowding her mind.

Emma couldn't help being nervous. She'd barely spoken to Regina since the apology. She hadn't trusted her instincts and as a result, she let herself believe Mary Margaret and James, but deep down she knew that Regina hadn't killed Archie. Just like a few weeks later, she knew Regina hadn't really joined forces with her mother again. Her parents were ready to go to war, but Emma had calmed them down, forced them to halt their plans. Sure enough, later that night, Regina had come to her, appearing out of a purple mist in her bedroom.

Regina had apologized for everything and begged Emma to believe her.

* * *

"Regina, you don't have to apologize. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I want us to work together, for Henry, and..." Emma wasn't sure what she was trying to say, but Regina had a lot to communicate and not much time before Cora noticed her absence.

"Emma, please. I need you. They only way we can defeat my mother is if we bind our magic. Together, she won't be able to stop us. We can get rid of her for good."

The binding ritual was intense. Sensations bubbled through Emma's body that she didn't even have words for. In the midst of it, she began to feel Regina's heart, beating along with her own. It was painful at first, but slowly the two synced together, like two drums beating out the same rhythm. In her mind, there was a surge of darkness before her own light magic washed over it and then the light and the dark continued to ebb and flow into her mind like waves. She could feel the change in her thoughts, as each beat of her heart and then Regina's brought a different perspective with it. At first, Emma feared the darkness was taking over, but Regina eased her fears, explaining that now they each shared the dark and light magic, both of them twice as strong.

"Emma, Please take your parents and Henry and come hide in my family vault, while I confront Cora."

"But we can help you. You don't have to do this alone."

"You have already helped me Emma, by binding your magic with mine. We are both twice as strong now. My mother can't win. The only thing that she can use against me is you and Henry, and she's already threatened Mary Margaret, so..."

"I don't understand-"

"The vault is enchanted with my strongest protection spell. No one can enter but me and those I allow in. Once you're all safe, I will lock you inside and she won't be able to get to you- to use you against me during our battle. But we have to hurry."

"Regina" Once again, Emma was at a loss for words. "Thank you."

* * *

Regina was right. Cora never stood a chance.

* * *

Emma was disgusted with her parents, thinking back on what happened. Those backwards fools were planning to murder Regina; to execute the other mother of her child, simply because they blamed her for all the hardships that they had faced in the last 45 years. A small voice inside her cried out at the injustice of it all. She pleaded with them that Regina, having vanquished Hook and her mother, should be given a reprieve and it looked like for the time being, Regina would not be tried for her crimes. But Hook and Cora's visit had left worse fallout. Henry and Regina were far from repairing their relationship and the boy could not be brought to trust his adoptive mother after she had been accused of murder. Emma couldn't leave him with Regina and her parents irked her. Let's just say she wasn't having their bizarre notion of justice rubbing off on Henry.

Neal was Henry's biological father and he had a right to meet his own parent, even if Neal didn't want to come back to Storybrooke with them. Rumple had backed out of the trip at the last minute, leaving Emma to find Neal all by herself. She wasn't thrilled. She wanted some company to keep her mind off seeing the man who deserted her, but a part of her wondered if she was being selfish using Henry as a diversion for her endless unsettling thoughts.

* * *

Regina braced herself against the kitchen counter to stop the room from spinning. She tried to remember the calming exercises Archie had taught her; the counting and breathing and keeping her eyes closed until she felt prepared to face whatever challenge was causing her to hyperventilate. She forced her teeming thoughts to subside and with her lips parted just slightly, she exhaled gently and imagined her distress billowing outwards and dispelling like so much purple smoke.

Regina knew if Emma took Henry now, there was a good likelihood she would never see either of them again. Especially since the Sheriff intended to take her son to see his biological father; the itinerant thief was recently revealed as Rumple's long absent son. No, it was unlikely that they would ever return. She sensed this. No matter what the Sheriff was saying to her now, the whole town considered their ex-queen an unstable lunatic and had she seen fit for there to have been a custody battle, Henry easily would have chosen his two vagabond delinquent parents over her.

Regina had not stood in his way when he left, only stopping him to administer an unwelcome embrace before he ran to the yellow beetle, dragging a suitcase filled with the very last of his belongings. She took her shame and self-loathing to Dr. Hopper's office and with his help, she had tamed her mind adequately enough that she now safely considered her outbursts 'A.E.O.': for Archie's ears only.

* * *

Over cider in the study, she rebuked Emma firmly, "I am afraid, Miss Swan. Emma." Regina corrected, "I will not have you take Henry out of Storybrooke. He belongs here. His home and his family are here. He is too young for whatever misadventures you have planned. Have you any idea what kind of damage it would do if he finds the man wants nothing to do with him? Or worse to find that man, the father he idealized, is no more than a common criminal?" Emma smirked at Regina's veiled insult. "Oh, I'm sure he's more the uncommon criminal type, like yours truly." Since their interrogation session, Emma had perfected the ability to stare Regina into submission. "Whatever your past, Emma; you have clearly made the necessary changes, during your time here, to make you a fit mother to our son. Can you tell me this is also the case for your old companion, Mr. Cassady? Can you guarantee it? Because until you do, I will not allow this man to have any contact with our son."

"It's barely your responsibility to make decisions like this anymore." Emma knew her words would sting Regina where it hurt most, and she regretted them the moment they had left her tongue. "That's right. Your custody of Henry is undisputed, yet here you are, asking my opinion. This could hurt him irreparably, Emma. You have to see that." And despite all her anger, Emma couldn't argue, but her crappy mood won out. "Check him out yourself, Regina. Leave me out of it, then."

"So I will accompany you to New York. It's settled."

"Wait, what? No. I don't-You're under house arrest. You can't-"

"You are still the Sheriff? I would be in your custody for the whole trip. Even your parents would not argue with that logic." Emma's drew her lips into a thin line and rolled her eyes. She tried to concentrate as her mind's eye mapped out a thousand ways their trip could turn south.

"Did you hear me Emma? I'm coming with you, I insist!" Regina was the last person she wanted for company. Emma prided herself on not really having strong feelings about anyone, but Regina was the one person she made an exception for. Now they were 'bound' together and Emma didn't even know what the repercussions of that would be in the long term. The woman got under her skin, so much so, she was actively spending time trying not to think about her. _This was gonna be a helluva trip._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"We never spoke about the curse. What exactly is going to happen to you when you cross the town line? Isn't it something bad? That's what Henry used to say?"

Emma tries to think of something meaningful to say to Regina as she shifts the roadside safety and fix a flat kits from the sheriff's cruiser to the tiny storage compartment in the front hatch of her beetle.

Regina is still fuming at her for insisting they take the 'yellow monstrosity' instead of her Mercedes, but Emma knows that car is her good luck charm and she never goes anywhere without it. After an hour of sitting in silence while they 'air it out' with the doors open at Regina's insistence, Emma's patience is wearing pretty thin and she's almost spoiling for a fight.

Regina smarts at the question. She can't recall Emma ever having been curious about her well being.

"I suppose it might sting." Regina jokes, goading Emma for a response.

Emma looks at her and rolls her eyes, one corner of her mouth rising in a smirk.

"In all honesty, I'm not sure..." Regina says, returning to the question.

"I've never left before... But unlike the others, my memories are one in the same. There's only one Regina."

Emma secures the hatch and checks the lock before coming around to the drivers side and climbing in.

"Fancy that." She checks her mirrors as she takes off her jacket and throws it in the back seat. As she spins her head forward again, her lips and nose skim Regina's face. Emma happens to inhale just as Regina's dark tresses graze her nose and cheeks. A shiver runs down her spine and then up again. She looks forward and grabs the steering column with both hands trying to center herself again, finding it difficult to think for a moment.

"Alright, you're good, we can go?"

Emma can see Regina nodding out of the corner of her eye, avoiding eye contact. She pops the clutch and they're on their way.

_Did she feel that too?_

* * *

Four hours in and Regina's only complaint so far, was that they were taking the busy highway instead of the scenic coastal road.

"Regina, the coastal highway adds three or four hours to the trip!"

Emma half expected Regina to insist, but instead she just replied, "Oh, I didn't know that."

Regina reached over behind Emma's seat and pulled something from the chair pocket.

"Do you mind?"

Emma broke eye contact with the road to glance over to Regina who was holding up an old issue of M.A.D. Magazine that looked like a cat peed on the cover.

"Jeez, Regina, do I mind what? That's been there for ages. It's not like Henry's even seen it!" Emma barks out before Regina interrupts her.

"No, I mean, do you mind if I look at it? Unless you would prefer me to watch the road with you."

Emma swallowed and looked back at the road before answering. _Why am I so agitated. I'm acting like such a fool. Breathe Emma, breathe. _

"Um, no, yeah. You can read it. Sure. It's humor. It's a humor magazine. Jokes and stuff." _Shut up Emma. I'm rambling now too, jeez._

Emma continued to drive but she couldn't help but sneak sideways looks at _Regina_ with her brows furled.

Regina picked up on this and glanced up from the magazine, "WHAT?"

Emma quickly turned back to the road.

"You should watch the road. Please."

Emma pulled to the road shoulder and cranked up the break handle.

"Please? Since when do you say please and thank you? Is that even you, Regina?"

Regina huffed at the notion that she had somehow been replaced by her mother.

"Yes its me. Thank you very much." She let out a large huff and started digging in her purse, finally pulling out a small envelope and handing it to Emma.

"Just read it. Please."

"Alright. Hold on." Emma pulled the note out of the fine stationery. Noting it was addressed to her made her want to laugh but she supressed it out of fear of Regina's reaction. She took a moment to inspect it:

_ Dear Ms. Swan,_

_ If you are reading this note it means Ms. Mills has accompanied you to New York against my advisement. has been my patient since shortly after your departure with Ms. Blanchard. She has asked me to write this letter for you, in case she should find herself having difficulty communicating with you regarding the changes she has undergone while you were absent from Storybrooke. We have been engaged in behavioural therapy for several months. has been advised not to pass judgement on others and not to exert her influence in situations. She's attempting to be less controlling and by doing this, she may potentially recover a part of herself that has been lost to her for a long time; a glimmer of the person she was long before she cast the Dark Curse. _

_ I implore you to use your strength of character to see Regina with new eyes, if at all possible. She has been trying very much to fix the mistakes she has made regarding Henry, and regarding you, most of all, Ms. Swan. Though I cannot say I know the reason why she has fixated on you as much as she has. Anyways. I digress. I can only hope this letter can serve on her behalf as an 'introduction' to the new Regina Mills. I wish you the best of luck in your journey. Please keep this letter confidential. Even Ms. Mills does not know what it contains. She has trusted me enough to allow this, despite our earlier disagreement. I think you should see that as proof of her intent._

_ Best Regards,_

_ Dr. Archibald Hopper, MSC_

"Ok." Emma finished the letter and nodded. She hadn't quite processed it yet, but she didn't want Regina to think she was stupid for taking so long with it.

"I get it. Nuff said."

She avoided making eye contact with Regina as she let the brakes go and pulled back out on the highway. As Regina returned to the magazine, they drove together in silence.

When dusk and sleep finally overtook her, Emma paused to take a long sideways look at the woman beside her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The yellow Beetle had just passed the tollbooths on the I-95 Southbound. Emma started to get the feeling that she was playing MarioKart as the road morphed into a series of red and white lights. She kept a look out for the little white bed on the blue background that signaled an exit for lodging.

"Why are we getting off the highway?" Regina could feel her body pull to the right as they spiraled down the exit ramp.

"We need a room." Emma was too focused on turning the car to make a longer response.

Regina waited until Emma had pulled up to the light before continuing, "Why not just drive into the city and stay there?"

"Because, we won't find anybody in the dark and hotels in the city are above our budget."

Regina raised her eyebrows, "We have a budget?"

"Yeah. Rumple gave me some cash but its not much. Let's check this one out."

Emma turned off the ignition as she pulled into a parking space beside the motel office. Regina watched her as she walked inside to speak to the attendant, adjusting her jeans with a couple of swift upward tugs. Regina couldn't understand why Emma tortured herself by wearing such tight pants, but they did flatter her figure.

A few minutes passed before Regina saw Emma motioning for her to follow. She watched Emma's tight jeans awkwardly hiking up a steep path that lead behind the main motel.

_Lovely. _Regina muttered sarcastically, as she opened the beetle door to follow Emma's jean clad butt up the mountainside.

When they reached the cabin, Emma paused.

"Madam Mayor", she pointed to the door and waited for Regina to catch up before handing her the room key. "Ladies first."

Regina rolled her eyes and unlocked the door. A musty woodland smell greeted her nostrils. Emma flipped on the lights and swung the bathroom and closet doors open.

"Looks great. We'll take it." She nodded towards the attendant before turning towards Regina for approval. Regina managed a tiny smirk as she removed her sunglasses. _That went better than expected,_ Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Regina's stomach growled again. Emma could hear it clear across the cabin.

"What was that?" Regina lifted her shoulders and shook her head.

"Regina, there's another bag of chips in the cabinet." Regina eye the cupboard, but didn't get up from her armchair.

"No, it's alright...I'm not that hungry."

Regina bit her lip and sucked on it and went back to flipping the pages of her Cosmo. Her stomach growled again. Emma paused the Angrybirds on her cell phone and eyed Regina suspiciously.

Their dinner options had been limited to the contents of the reception area vending machine. Emma was still hyper from the four cherry pies she'd eaten but Regina had barely touched a hostess cupcake. On top of that, Emma had insisted they not stop for lunch, so they could make it to New York before dark.

So here they were, in a cabin whose amenities included running water and a ceiling fan and not much else; with a forest on one side of them and a highway on the other, and the vending machine was empty to boot.

* * *

"Ok Henry, let me get a pen... and Two I heart New York shirts, -THREE, ok." Emma shot a glance at Regina from across the bed. The woman was pretending to be engrossed in her magazine, but Emma could see the muscles in her jaw clenching. She waved her hands.

"Whose it for, kid? I'm not Rockefeller..." She snapped her fingers in Regina's direction to get her attention.

"Eva and Nicholas, ok, that's fine. What else?" Emma covered the mouthpiece and looked at Regina, thankful to finally have her attention.

"Give him an inch and he'll take a mile, Emma."

"Gee, I wonder where he gets that?"

"What should I tell him then?"

Regina was hurting. Emma couldn't possibly fathom how much from looking at her.

"Tell him the shirts are ok and that you'll bring him back ONE souvenir, of YOUR choosing."

She steadied her breath by holding her arms taught against her ribs and looking down at her magazine, where two fat droplets stained the print. She turned away from Emma and quickly swept the moisture from her eyes with the tip of her middle finger.

"Yeah, Kid, she's right here, you wanna say hello?...Let me pass her a message then..."

"Ok. Love you too. Give the phone back to Geppetto."

"Hi! Thank you again. You're a life- what's that? Ok, hold on a sec."

Emma passed the phone to Regina, "He wants to say something to you, to both of us."

With the spiral cable stretched across her, she held the old handset between both their ears.

"Hi, Ms. Regina! Ms. Emma, I take good care of your son for you! You don't have to worry about any-thing! You have a good trip! Ok? Buona Sera."

Emma hung up the receiver and clapped her hands together once, to fill the awkward silence, but it persisted. Emma busied herself, pretending to check her phone messages while really giving Regina time to compose herself.

A few minutes passed before Regina cleared her throat.

"So, you have a message for me." Regina was still avoiding looking Emma in the eyes.

Emma put her hand on Regina's knee. With the gesture, the brunette realized that the woman next to her could tell she was an emotional mess, hiding in her magazine. She gave up, setting her magazine on the bed and wiping her face with the palms of her hands.

"What did he say?"

"To have a good trip and he'll see us when we get back." Emma knew the statement wasn't the one Regina was hoping for.

"He loves you, Regina. He's just, having a hard time right now. We all are -it's been...difficult."

As Emma watched the frail shell of a woman hugging her knees and hiding her face, she couldn't resist the urge to put her arms around her in an attempt to comfort her. Regina emitted a small grunt but offered up no resistance. Emma leaned her forehead against the dark tresses, speaking softly towards the side of Regina's hair.

"He'll come around. Give him some time."

They stayed like that for a few moments, listening to the soft repetitive clicking of the ceiling fan.

...And the gurgling noises of Regina's stomach.

* * *

Eventually, Regina went to the bathroom and poured herself a glass of water.

With Regina distracted, Emma pocketed her phone and went out to the balcony to see what she was working with. Sure enough, from their cabin's vantage point up the hillside, she could make out the telltale blue roof and a parking lot off the other side of the highway.

"Be back in a minute!" Emma mumbled in the general direction of the bathroom door.

"Where are you going?" Regina yelled after her.

"I HOP" Emma jogged backwards catching a glimpse of Regina standing on the porch. "I'll be right back! 20 minutes tops!"

* * *

Emma hustled. She knew it would be tough to make it back in twenty minutes but she didn't want Regina to come with her and it would take too long to explain where she was going. That plus the 16 lanes of highway and dividers and offramp hills, there and back, and Regina would probably think she was insane for going at all. She probably was.

* * *

The horns from the semis made her teeth chatter, but she was almost there. The ice teas wobbled in her right hand as she looked up at the sky and said a quick thank you to the inventor of the cardboard drink holder, the carhorn and the headlight.

From fingers on her left hand, dangled a large paper sack wrapped in double plastic bags. Emma was taking no chances on losing any of this food in transit, after all she was risking her life for it.

_Remind me again why I'm doing this?_ She bargained with her psyche.

"Regina." She said to no one in particular. The queen was starving and being strangely gracious about it. Emma wonders if she would have let her starve if she'd complained. It's funny how Regina used to push all the wrong buttons with her and now, Emma thought, she's pushing all the right ones.

Another semi horn blasted her into the present.

"Focus." _Think of the look on her face when she sees all this loot._

"Har-har", she smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It would seem that after a long time no one is as we remember them to be. So it was for Emma when she found Neal Cassady. He was so foreign to her in appearance that she almost mistook him for a stranger. There she was, standing on the corner of Mercer and West 3rd Street. Regina was hanging back, acting as impromptu backup; pretending to read a newspaper as she leaned against a bench in Washington Square Park. When a businessman of medium build caught Emma's eye. He looked pretty average for the area, probably out to lunch Emma reasoned, until she caught sight of his hand and the hat he was holding. It was a top hat of the highest quality, all too familiar to her, because she had once been asked to make one by Storybrooke's resident loon. Time slowed for her as she trained her eyes on it: the black velvet; the purple satin wrapping around it; the off-white card still tucked into the right side. She would know that hat anywhere.

Emma waited for him to pass before she raised her left arm and made a signal like a duck's head with her hand pointing in the direction she was going; instructions for Regina to follow her at half a block's length. Regina crumpled her newspaper noisely as an acknowledgment. She was rather enjoying her brief stint as a bounty hunter's assistant. Emma crossed the narrow street taking cover behind the parked cars and using the brownstown steps along West 3rd to secure a vantage point as she stalked the top hat down the street. Reaching the edge of the park, Mr. Top Hat turned south on Mercer. Emma was about to lose him! She ran across the street and back towards Regina, catching her by the arm and pulling her towards her so that Regina's ear was flush with her mouth, before whispering instructions.

Regina advanced, turning the corner south behind him, quickening her pace and matching his, until she was only a few steps behind. Emma crouched down, feeling the tightness of her jeans cutting into her stomach as she darted from monument to bench to tree in her pursuit through the park. Finally, she managed to get ahead of him as she reached the corner. She could see Regina mere steps behind him. She lifted her right arm and gestured for Regina to overtake him. Regina accelerated as much as she could in four inch stilettos. Now walking several steps ahead of him, her sandals making quick little clips and claps against the uneven pavement with the utmost grace. Emma watched Regina and Hat as they neared the corner of Bleecker and Mercer. _Here goes nothing._

Regina had her eyes trained on the blonde and red figure when she noticed the signal to act. Emma had her hands in front of her chest like she was about to do a push-up. Regina was nearly at the corner so she knew there was no time to hesitate. _Oh hell! You're gonna owe me for this one._ There was a smacking sound as her knee hit the concrete.

"Shit. Damn." Regina looked down at her legs. "Ah. Hell! My shoe!"

Her voice sounded upset, but from the front, Emma could see a small smile creep cross her face.

"Come on, buddy. Take the bait."

Regina stayed on the pavement. She appeared to be inspecting her shoe as Neal approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Regina looked at Emma for direction and could see her motion back the signal for her to keep him talking. Emma could hear Regina taking as she approached.

"Oh that's very kind of you. Have you come to render assistance?" Regina put on her best damsel in distress face. "I seem to have broken my heel."

She took Neal's hand as he helped her up, his back now towards the corner as Emma made her stealth advance. Regina was feigning an injury to her calf, biding more time as she gently massaged it with one hand. With Neal's attention firmly distracted, Emma swooped in to cuff his hands behind his back and roughly tackled him to the ground. She finished by straddling him from behind with a knee firmly pressed against each kidney.

"I've dreamed of this day for a long time."

Regina examined her heels before placing them in her purse. Despite the commotion, her Louboutin blue strappies were intact. She made a mental note to pat herself on the back for her remarkable acting abilities. Seating herself on the steps of the nearest brownstone, she turned to watch Emma. Neal had been knocked unconscious at some point and Emma was dragging him by the armpits into a seated position at the base of the steps. She promptly lifted his left hand above his head and cuffed him to the steps' metal post so that his body remained upright, propped up by the stairs.

Emma's green eyes met her own as she turned towards her.

Was Emma saying something? All Regina could hear was the rush of blood pulsing in her ears.

"Regina, are you ok?"

Emma was walking towards her, then taking a seat next to her on the steps. Regina felt Emma's hand putting pressure on her inner thigh and pulling her legs open.

"You're bleeding."

The hairs on the back of Regina's neck stood at attention and she could feel her heart beating in her chest. During the last few moments, Regina felt time stand still as every vivid detail of Neal's capture floated past her eyes. She hadn't even noticed she was injured.

"Sorry, what?" Regina looked down at the blood oozing from her leg. _When did this happen?_

"Oh. I'm sure its fine. It's just a scratch."

"Yeah, well. It's a pretty bad scratch. Lets get you cleaned up, ok?" Emma looked up and down the street for some place with a bathroom.

"Where are your shoes? Can you walk like that?" Emma examined the cut.

Regina had to admit, she was enjoying the attention immensely. Emma knelt before her like a subject waiting to be knighted by her Queen. "Thank you for your concern, Em-ma."

_Emma as my knight. _The thought sent a shiver down her spine that ended with a sudden and unexpected contraction in her nether region. Regina shook her head to clear her mind from the pleasurable impulse, but she found herself unable to resist the temptation and put her hand on Emma's shoulder as though she was really knighting her.

Emma noted Regina's hand with a quick glance at it, before looking directly at her face.

Regina's pupils were wide as saucers, making her eyes impossibly dark. Emma's hands moved slowly, delicately embracing Regina's calf. She watched as Regina's lips pursed and parted slightly, issuing a small gasp before the corners of her mouth curved upwards.

Emma caressed her inner thigh, under the guise of inspecting her wounds, which caused Regina to swallow hard.

"Emma, I'm ok. How about you bring the Beetle around?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Emma drove in circles. She'd searched for Neal for years and everytime she got close he was gone. Part of her had expected the same result this trip, but here she was; dusk fast approaching; Regina shifting uncomfortably to her right; and Neal handcuffed to the base of her seat, passed out in the back.

"I would appreciate if you filled me in on your plan, Em-ma."

Emma suppressed a laugh. _Regina's taking this pretty well._

"Regina! Come on! How can you be so calm about this? Doesn't he freak you out? He freaks me out. This entire situation is too fucked for words."

"That may be an accurate assessment, but try to keep your composure. Freaking out now isn't going to help anything."

"Yeah? What if he turns out to be a 200 year old vampire."

"That wouldn't surprise me at this point."

"Just call me Vlad. It's short for Baelfire." Neal piped in from the backseat. The women turned to look at him.

"Well, Viggo, Baelfire, whatever ...you're gonna have to explain how you're the son of a 300 year old douchebag from another realm." Emma turned to face him before continuing her tirade.

"And HOW, I'm only coming to find out NOW, that you're this magical fucking person. I mean, for fucks sake! How old are you anyway?!"

"Emma."

Regina put her hand on Emma's forearm and addressed herself to Neal.

"Will you excuse us? It'll only be a moment."

She opened the passenger side door and walked around the beetle to stand on the sidewalk and opened Emma's door. Seeing the woman refusing to take the hint, she unbuckled Emma's seat belt.

"Emma, please. A word."

The door slammed shut and Emma paced back and forth along the breadth of the sidewalk before Regina saw fit to speak. _Fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck. Shit. _Emma muttered curses beneath her breath.

"EMMA." Regina donned her kid gloves.

"Emma. PLEASE. Calm down and try to think rationally."

"Don't TELL me to calm down. All it does is make me MORE ANGRY!"

"Emma, take a deep breath, come on."

Regina stepped forward to place her hands on Emma's shoulders. She slowly shifted her hands until they were pressed softly against the red leather of Emma's chest. Then slowly again, her left hand took firm hold of the lip of Emma's jacket, her thumb underside, grazing the valley of her breastplate. While the fingers of her right hand creeped stealthily from red leather to white cotton knit, finding their place over Emma's heart as her chest heaved and violent exhalations racked her ribcage.

When Emma had calmed, they leaned against the beetle, with their backs affording them some privacy as they talked.

"I can see why you wanted company. You don't trust yourself around him."

Regina waited to gauge how Emma was taking her words before continuing.

"You're upset, I get that. It's justified, from what I know of your past, which isn't much but..."

"Look, you're tired, you're not thinking straight. Driving back now is a bad idea. Lets find someplace to stay the night. You can look at it all with fresh eyes in the morning."

"I don't trust him, Regina."

"All the more reason why we should delay our return. He's an unknown. We can't just hand him over to Rumple without knowing what the consequences could be first."

"Look, It's bad enough to find out I've been a pawn in Rumple's game my whole life, so how the hell is it a coincidence that THIS is the guy that got me pregnant!? How is it that Rumple, someone we both despise, is now a blood relative of our son? It's too messed up."

"I agree. That's why we need more time with him."

"Yeah, ok. But where are we gonna find a room at this hour?"

With that, the ladies heard a dull knocking on the window glass.

"Pardon the interruption, but I think I can help you with that."

* * *

**Thank You for all the follows and favorites and reviews! **

**This is my first long form fic and I'm hoping you like it. **

**I've gotten some comments about Regina being a bit OOC, but I just see her as the new Regina. Post curse.**

**She is battered and bruised emotionally and after being 'broken' people usually act out of character, (in my experience) because they're searching for a new foothold, a new niche for themselves. Anyways, that is how I see Regina and I think Emma would really gravitate to that as well, having had similar experiences in her life. **

**Hope that answer satisfies. :)**

**A warning that after chapter 6, I will take more time loading updates but I will try to have one a week at the minimum and I'm not planning on this going on for more than 20-25 chapters. I have a clear ending in sight as well, but the fun part for us will be getting there.- Nat**

_**"...Because the Journey is the Destination..." -Melissa Ferrick**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Turned out Neal had a really nice apartment, mere steps from the spot where they had first collared him. Between the suit he was wearing, his swanky digs on Mercer Street and his graciousness with the ladies, Emma felt she had cause to scrutinize him even more thoroughly. His apartment really made him seem like his father's son. Trinkets and knick-knacks lined the shelves above antique looking furniture and outdated equipment in excellent condition. Emma made a mental note to ask Regina if she recognized any of this stuff from her time in the Enchanted Forest. It was all old and strange and Emma hadn't a clue what to make of any of it. But, she made up her mind to keep staring at the walls and avoid a one on one conversation with Neal, while Regina was in the shower.

Neal noted Emma's discomfort around him. Even though he was feeling puckish, he made no attempt to speak with her while Regina was otherwise engaged. _There'll be time for that later._ He busied himself in the kitchen, assembling a picnic for them from whatever was on hand.

It had been a long day, first driving into Manhattan, then hitting up one of Emma's contacts in the city clerks office before they could get a hold of Neal's address. Although they had woken early and accomplished all of this before ten in the morning, Emma's clerk friend couldn't get back to them until the end of her shift at six in the evening.

At first Emma had wanted to wait in the car. Her head was too busy with thoughts and memories of Neal for her to really relax and she liked the idea of zoning out on a stakeout watching the passerby on the street. It was the closest thing she knew to meditation.

Regina had other ideas.

Emma's de-stressing plan was promptly vetoed by the former mayor who refused to sit in a 'hot and stinky car, sweating the whole day away while they were in the best city in the world'.

Emma doubted that. New York left a lot to be desired in her book, but she took the bait.

"What do you suggest we do then?"

And swiftly as she had asked, she regretted it, knowing instantly that Regina had already mapped out an entire plan, should they find themselves with time on their hands.

"Let's go Shopping!"

And so it was that an unstoppable force, met an immovable object.

* * *

Macys, Saks, Bloomingdales: Regina had drawn a mental map.

They would begin in midtown at the larger shops before making their way to the SoHo boutiques. Emma knew Neal lived in downtown Manhattan. That was as specific as Rumple could be with the archaic methods he used to divine Neal's location. The rest was up to the pretty redhead in the city clerks office.

"What about lunch? We can't eat Prada, Regina." Emma grumbled.

"You will see when we get there. I've heard tell of a magnificent place with a bar in the shape of a dragon's tail."

"Sounds corny."

"It most certainly is not. It's elegant, and most of all convenient, as its right by Union Square Park."

"I'm still not sold."

"The servants all look like models from a fashion magazine. I read about it on the computer. Besides its on me. My treat."

"Ok. You got me there. But they're called servers Regina, not servants."

"My dogs are killing me." Regina had already blown through midtown and dragged her through every boutique north of 14th St. Emma wondered if Regina would yield for a break if Emma refused to carry all her goody bags.

"I'm stopping, Regina. I need a break."

"Oh, ok." Regina turned to walk back to where Emma had taken a seat on a overturned newspaper dispenser.

"Thank you for your assistance with everything. I appreciate it. I've always dreamt of doing this. It makes me feel special. Like a princess. It's silly, I guess."

Regina involuntarily grimaced, realizing a moment too late, the uncomfortable irony in her words.

"Sorry. I, um. You rest here and I'll run ahead and reserve a table for us at the restaurant and maybe pop into the bookstore for a minute? If that's ok. I'll come get you when our table is ready."

"Sounds good, I'll just be here, napping. Keeping an eye on things." Emma smirked.

Regina had run off and returned about an hour later, carrying even more goody bags.

Emma was already cranky from hunger and when her food arrived, she ate so quickly that an uncomfortable knot had formed in her stomach. This dull ache had remained with her all day.

Regina had avoided a similar fate by keeping her lunch very light, choosing oysters and a cocktail over Emma's burger with fries and a beer. Still, Regina was happy that the restaurant had a menu broad enough to accommodate both their tastes. She had chosen well.

Pleased that her careful research had culminated in a very fruitful day in New York and perhaps emboldened by the cachaca in her caipirinhas, Regina boldly insinuated herself into Emma's stakeout plans.

Emma didn't refuse. They had worked together beautifully, and Regina took pride in the scrape on her thigh, as she rinsed it with warm water and soap. It would continue to serve her as a memento of her convincing performance.

Emma heard the squeak of the shower knob as it twisted, shutting out the water. Regina had done a great job today. She'd been a huge help taking down Neal and despite a bout of indigestion, Emma had really enjoyed her lunch.

She was loathe to admit it, but tracking after Regina from boutique to boutique was quite a thrill. It was a new experience for her; retail workers riveted to Regina's every word, and by extension to Emma's. The attendants brought her tea as she waited for Regina to try on jewelry or the latest Michael Kors dress.

As she had taken her place in the viewing area at Macys, patiently waiting for Regina to change outfits and return to show her the changes, the attendant had approached her with a suggestion.

"If you wanna do something really special for the little lady, you could sneak upstairs to lingerie. They're having a two for one clearance on all the Fredrick's of Hollywood. Real classy stuff. Garter and stockings and those teddies, like the ones she's wearing now. Go and see! I'll tell'er you hadda go bathroom."

And with that, the attendant winked at Emma and lead her to the up escalator.

Emma was so dazed and bewildered that she actually followed through with the suggestion.

Maybe it was something in the perfumed air or hypnosis from the musak, she thought. But, whatever it was, she found herself marching right up to the counter on the sixth floor, surrounded by fancy lace panties.

"Oh, it's not for me. It's for the 'little lady'." Emma was making herself smile.

Emma grinned and blushed, still not entirely sure why she was going through with this. Maybe it was a gag. A token of appreciation for the unexpectedly pleasant road trip so far. Emma didn't give it much thought.

"I see then, ok. Well can you describe her for me? So I know what size."

Emma took a second to picture Regina before describing her to the attendant. Those devastatingly high heels she always wore, making her tall enough to meet Emma eye to eye whenever she confronted her.

Emma pictured her calf and the firm curve of her knees; the indent of her thighs as they snaked under her skirts. Then she pictured Regina from behind. Her luscious rear straining against her tight dresses; the line of her body as it snaked from her back to her front and up to her face; the mound of her belly and the roundness of her breasts up to her slender neck and those plump red lips that had nothing to do with buying lingerie.

It seemed to Emma that her mental map of Regina rivaled Regina's mental map of New York; every contour and canyon; each indent and curve etched firmly in her subconscious, only just now, called forth in her memory. Emma blushed even harder.

* * *

Completely lost in her reverie, Emma gasped, startled at the feeling of Regina's hand on her lower back.

"Hey, didn't you hear me?"

Regina smiled at her, relaxed and fashionable after her long shower.

"Neal's made sandwiches. I don't know about you, but I'm famished. Lets eat."


	7. Chapter 7

A Ticket to Anywhere

Chapter 7

_Neal's Tale_

_When I was a boy, my father gave me away. Not once, but twice. _

_The first time, it was to the forces of darkness. He thought he was doing it to save me, but in truth, he became the Dark One because he was too afraid to let me go. The second time, it was to the fairies and this realm that I now call home. That time he didn't mean to, but he ended up doing me a favor. I can't imagine what my life would have been if I'd remained in the Enchanted Forest. I never lived that life so, I try not to think about it too much._

_This world without 'magic'; well, it's been pretty good to me. I haven't always been good to it, but I've found my niche after all these years here. I know I'm no prize, but I do pretty well and I look pretty good for my age. _

_I guess now that Emma and Regina have found me, I'll have to reveal myself. Then again, they already think they know who I am, what it is that I am. But there's so much more. They can't even begin to guess._

_As for dad, Rumple or Mr. Gold as they refer to him here. He'll get what's coming to him. I can assure you of that. I've been plotting our reunion for centuries. Oops. I guess I just gave you an idea of my real age...well, lets just say, I'm not a vampire. You don't have to worry about me, no._

* * *

_Last night after I was snared by Regina and accosted by Emma, who tackled me to the ground like a common thief, I might add. I led the ladies back to my place for a quick bite before suggesting we all have a drink to take the edge off. _

_There's a little forgotten corner fo the world just down the stairs from my apartment. It's called L'Oubliet. Its practically run by the Goblin King himself. (Surely I jest?) But, anyways...it's quaint and just so much grungy as old-fashioned. It's the kind of place where just about anyone can feel at home. I thought the ladies would like it and a night out sure is a great way to get to know someone. Especially if you haven't seen them in a long time. _

_Honestly, I can't tell yet with Emma. She's really quite a different person from the young adventurous girl I once knew. She still has that fire behind those gray-green eyes though. That much is certain._

_As for Regina Mills. Wow. What a woman. She's breathtaking and she hardly knows it. Henry really lucked out with her. Evil Queen, yes. Don't think I don't know. Of course I know that. But time changes people and portal jumping REALLY changes people. Coming to a world without 'magic' even more so. I'm not going to ride her off 'cause of her dodgy past. We all make mistakes._

_We all deserve forgiveness, or a chance to get ours._

_That's all you really need to know about me. For now._

* * *

_As for the girls... Boy did they get into it last night!_

_For Emma, I think it was the nerves. Seeing me again after all this time; knowing what she knows about my past. It's bound to be tough. She practically dunked her head in Jose Cuervo for half the night and didn't say a word to me til she was too sauced to care._

_Regina played the part of classy date perfectly. She was all kindness and smiles, but so many questions and that penetrating stare. I could tell she was sizing me up, but I deserved that._

_I picked up on a very interesting dynamic between those two, during our triple date. They've clearly bonded over Henry, but it seems like there's something more there. I will have to keep observing them._

_Drunk as she got, Emma can hold her own. She programmed the hell out of that vintage Jukebox and then she snatched up Regina for a slow dance. Regina was a bit flustered...at first. I was loving it though, just watching from the bar for a bit, chatting it up with Louie the bartender. He and I go way back. _

_Later in the evening, I tried cutting in to have a dance with Emma or Regina one to one, but was swiftly cockblocked with a capital C. Regina suggested we try a game of pool instead. She says she'd never played before! Can you imagine! An easy mark, but Emma took her under her wing and insisted we play girls against guys to even the odds._

* * *

_Did I mention that the drinks continued to flow during all this? Perhaps that explains all the flirting that was going on. I think Emma was trying to make me jealous. She had her arms wrapped around Regina for more than half the night. First it was with the dancing and then as she demontrated all the shots Regina should take with the pool cue; guiding her from behind. It was very sexy. I almost felt I was intruding. _

_At one point I went to the bar to replenish our drinks and returned to find them in a very compromising position. Regina was leaning with her back against Emma's chest, while Emma's hands held her waist. As I approached Emma whispered softly into Regina's ear, her lips so bold as to graze the woman's earlobe. I cleared my throat to inform them of my presence and asked if they needed a minute to themselves._

_Emma replied. "Actually, we need to go wish Henry a good night. We'll just be outside for a moment."_

_And with that, the ladies left me holding all the drinks. Oh, I was so tempted to go peek out at them! They had been so candid with each other in the car, when they thought I was asleep. I really wanted another glimpse of their interaction while they thought no one was watching. But, I steadied myself. There would be plenty of time for that in the coming days._

* * *

_Emma and Regina had been busy for the last hour. A few balls still lingered on the table from the unfinished game as the ladies whispered to each other in their shared arm chair. I didn't want to intrude, so I joined Louie at the bar and watched them out of the corner of my eye. I doubt they would have noticed me if I had been right in front of them though. They were so fully engrossed in whatever they were discussing. _

_Louie's not the type of bartender who yells 'last call' unless the place is packed. This was a really quiet night, so we stuck around while he shut off the neon sign and wiped the bar down. When he was done cleaning his rack and closing the till, he escorted us out. The ladies hardly noticed it was closing time. I took the opportunity to let them know about my plans as we made our way up the stairs to the apartment. Its quite a lot of stairs if you've been drinking and Emma and Regina were giggling and holding each other up the entire way there._

_I let them have my room, before I grabbed another bottle of beer and crashed on the couch. After a few minutes, I turned the volume all the way up to mask any sound coming from the bedroom._

_It was a fun night. I believe the ladies enjoyed themselves._

* * *

_From the time I got the postcard about the curse, I knew to expect her. So, they couldn't have come at a better time. I have to admit it was quite sneaky of me how I got them to agree to go on this trip. I've been meaning to go up to Montreal for months, but I really needed back up in case things got tricky and my usual assistants were not returning until the end of the summer. The fae have what I need for my reckoning with dad, but they're not going to part with it willingly._

_I wonder what Emma will say when she finds out there's been magic in this realm all along..._


	8. Chapter 8

Emma is dreaming.

She is 16. She is in a dense thicket of trees. She turns around and sees the farm house and the yellow glow of the kitchen lights as the daylight sun fades out.

She stands perfectly still listening for something, for someone. The slightest snap of a crisp twig or a rustling of leaves underfoot; anything that might give her a clue which direction to take, but she hears only silence.

The wind whistles above her, ushering in the cool evening air. Emma shivers and before she knows it, there's a warmth enveloping her.

"Miss me?" The brunette has returned for her and is now peppering her neck with soft kisses and the occasional nibble. "I though you might have gotten lost, come on, it's this way."

Emma nods, afraid that her voice will betray her excitement. She follows the petite girl to a thick oak, which she scales without hesitation, stopping only when she's reached the top, passing Emma a rope ladder.

"Climb up. I'm making this easy for you."

At the top of the rope are eager hands, pulling Emma into a treehouse. A kerosene lamp sits in the far corner and it takes a moment for Emma's eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. She takes in a sleeping bag, roomy enough for two and several blankets. They won't be cold.

Emma takes her boots off and sets them in the corner while the brunette wastes no time in losing most of her clothes. Pretty soon they are both fully undressed, but for their underwear and Emma's pretty pale blue training bra. That doesn't stay on long, as the brunette goes to work on Emma's nipples, rolling and pinching them between her lithe fingers.

Emma is freaking out a little bit. She's never done anything like this before, only kissing, but she's ready. Her bold fingers dip behind the red triangle of cloth and graze against curly hairs. Her hand stills, unsure of what to do next.

The plump lips separate from her own as their owner realizes Emma's hesitating.

"Are you sure you want to?"

Dark piercing eyes capture her own dark pupils, blown wide with want.

"I do, I really want to."

The brunette sits up on her knees, slowing working the red cotton down and exposing a neat dark triangle. She turns around and slips the panties off completely, giving the blonde a perfect view of her luscious buttocks. Emma resists the temptation to kiss her there, but just barely. The brunette sits down facing away from her and taking Emma's hand in her own, works it against the hard nub and slick folds.

"Show me how you would touch yourself." She directs the blonde, who wastes no time repositioning herself.

As she rubs smooth wet circles around the woman's clit, she takes turns nipping and soothing the skin at her neck. Emma rubs her knuckles against the wetness and plunges her middle finger deep inside, twisting and pulling as the brunette moans and pulls her lips in for a passionate kiss.

"More." She begs, and Emma obliges, placing another finger and then another with the first.

Warm liquid gushes into her hand as she thrusts and the woman's hips buck wildly against her palm.

When she is spent, she collapses in front of her, her eyes focused on the kerosene lamp in the corner.

Emma is mesmerized. In a moment of curiosity, she examines her glistening hand.

The heady scent is much stronger than her own. She licks her fingers, tasting the salty, tangy flavor of the woman she just fucked for the first time. She can't help herself, it's like nothing she's ever tasted before and she wants more.

Emma pries open the brunette's legs and dives in.

"Emma, what? ...Oh! Uh-huh."

Before the woman has time to catch her breath, she's moaning again with delight. Emma laps hungrily, sucking and licking all of the juices she can find. She reaches in with her fingers, curling them up and pulling them back out, searching for more.

"Oh my god. Do that again! Don't stop!"

She's struck gold on her first try. As she twists and curls her finger tips against the warm tender walls, the woman before her emits a deep guttural moan, the likes of which Emma's never heard before or since.

* * *

When Emma wakes up, her arms are still wrapped around a small waste and luscious curves, but these are covered in blue silk boxers and a blue night shirt. As she removes her arm, the brunette rolls towards her.

She takes a moment to study her bedmate in this natural state. The same petite frame and smooth tan skin. Those luscious curves and plump lips. The dark lashes and lips hiding piercing brown eyes. Oh hell! Even the shape of her face! Emma kicked herself for not noticing it before. The resemblance was amazing.

Regina was the spitting image of her first lover, Reyanne!


End file.
